Panties
by nerdielady
Summary: These little nuggets are in response to a request from SouthernScribe. The men get caught wearing their ladies' underwear. What happens next is totally predictable!
1. Chapter 1:Spock

Panties - Spock

He came back from helping Scotty repair the casing around that leaking junction down in the most inaccessible Jeffries tube on the entire ship. He was coated with coolant, lubricant, and sealant. He stripped, dropping his clothing in the laundry container in the corner of the closet, and headed into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, he came back out, finally feeling clean. Nyota would not be off duty for another hour. He padded out to the comlink, still nude, and checked for messages. And then he went back into the bedroom to see whether she had left him a note there. No note. However, there on the floor by the foot of the bed, half hidden by the corner of the spread, was something bright red. He bent down and picked it up. A pair of her silk and lace panties - the ones she had been wearing yesterday, to be exact. He held the fabric to his nose and inhaled, pulling her scent deep into his olfactory glands.

She had climaxed at least once before he had removed this garment. Her scent clung to the fabric like heavy perfume, and his body responded, his lok beginning to harden. He suppressed the reaction. It was too long until she arrived. He rubbed the silken fabric between his fingers and the receptors in his fingertips tingled and throbbed. Possessed by a sudden compulsion he did not entirely understand, his hand dropped and he rubbed his semi-erect lok with the fabric. Intense pleasure throbbed throughout his body. This was a new sensation, not something he had experienced before.

He experimented, trying to find a way to surround his lok with the fabric with no wrinkles in it to distract him from the sensations he was generating as he rubbed the fabric against his body. After several unsuccessful attempts, it occurred to him that wearing the garment in question might work. Carefully he stepped into the lacy red panties and pulled them up, checking as he went to be sure that they were going to fit. He did not want to damage them.

When the panties were in place, he began to rub against his lok from the outside, and then he began to walk about the room, still stroking, the movement of the fabric against his lok causing paroxysms of pleasure. It was on his third circuit of the room, his lok fully engorged now, that Nyota entered the bedroom. She stopped in shock at the sight of him. "Spock? What the heck are you doing?"

He stood stock still, his hand on his lok. His ears and cheekbones turned a dark green. No sound came out of his mouth.

Nyota walked in a circle around him, looking him up and down. "Good look on you. You planning to do that often?"

He could still not think of a single thing to say. His lok throbbed in his hand. He opened his mouth, but still nothing came out.

She advanced on him then, standing so close that her belly almost touched his hand. "Can two play at this game? Or do I just have to watch?"

"Two, please." Finally, words. A wicked smiled creased her face and her cool hands descended to replace his frozen one. He moaned at her as she moved the silk across his sensitized skin.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

He could only groan in his growing excitement, as she circled her hands around his hardness, wrapping him in the soft fabric. And then, suddenly, her hands were gone and he gasped. But she was only pulling her uniform over her head, tossing her underwear after it, and then she was pulling him to the bed. He only had time to realize that she still had her boots on before she descended on him again, tormenting him with delicious friction until he roared at her and lifted her above him. Her hands freed him from his silken prison only seconds before he pulled her down, thrusting hard up into her warm center. She wailed at him as he pounded into her, overcome with desire. He kept his hands on her hips, steadying her, as she leaned forward and held onto his shoulders, rocking her body against his. It took very little time at all until she screamed and clenched her interior muscles about him, so hard and tight that he roared at her and blasted his release into her, flooding her with his hot semen.

When it was possible to think again, she looked at him in wonder. "All that from wearing my panties? I guess I need to buy you some silk boxers."

He could not help but agree with her.


	2. Chapter 2:Scotty

Panties - Scotty

It was unusual for him to be home before Susan and the children. There was usually some kind of emergency that required his attention. He looked about the empty living area, lost. And then he spotted it, there on the table - a package. What was that? He looked at it, reading the label. Something Susan had ordered, then. Perhaps she would not mind if he opened it. It took less than a minute for him to unseal the box and lift out the packing material. He stared at the contents, bemused. Perhaps she had not intended for him to see these before she wore them. He lifted out one pair of sexy, silk and lace panties after another - seven pair altogether. With matching bras. He rubbed the soft fabric between his fingers, thinking of her wearing these garments. His blood began to heat.

He held up one pair of the brief panties - black, almost sheer, half lace. He held them against his own body, trying to imagine that it was Susan. Almost before he could think what he was doing, he had stripped off his clothing and was putting on the panties. It was the most incredible feeling! He rubbed his hands over the panties, the soft silk sliding on his skin, arousing him. This was wonderful! He moved about the room, feeling the silk caress his scrotum, his penis. How did women wear this stuff without going berserk?

He wiggled his bottom, feeling the slide of fabric tantalizing his skin. And then he heard the corridor door swoosh open. He froze in mid-wiggle.

"Montgomery Scott! What on Earth are you doing?"

His head shrunk down on his shoulders as he recognized the voice of his wife. She walked around him, pointedly looking at his body on her way around.

"Are you having fun with my new underwear?"

"Ah, I ken explain."

"Really!"

"Um, I was wonderin' what tha silk felt like."

"Oh, really? And what does it feel like?"

"Wonderful. But I canna explain how women ken wear this stuff all day and not come unglued. 'Tis powerful stuff, this silk."

"I can see that. Did you intend to share?"

"But...but…the bairns, they'll be home from school shortly." He stared at her, uncertain.

"No, today's that field exercise, remember? They won't be back on board for two hours yet." She wiggled her eyebrows at him. "And that's too good an erection to waste." Her hands reached out and closed about him, one cupping his testicles, the other stroking his penis. "Come to mama, right now." She began to back across the room, giving him no option but to follow her. As he found it impossible to resist her under normal circumstances, the current situation only added to his normal reaction to her.

When she had him in their bedroom, she pushed him back onto the bed. He lay there, still wearing her new silk panties, while she slowly disrobed, her every movement only raising his desire higher. And then she was on the bed, and coming down over him, closing her mouth on his straining penis through the fine silk. He bowed his body up off the bed, exclaiming loudly, as she teased him until he was gasping at her. "Mercy, woman!"

And then she stripped the silk off his body and knelt on the bed beside him, ready for whatever he was. He rose up, pushing her body down, pulling her hips up, and plunged in, sinking down into her ready wetness until he was completely encased. She cried out at him, and pushed up against him, and he withdrew, almost all the way, and plunged in again, exclaiming at the delightful friction of her body against his. She squeezed against him and he began to pound into her now, almost at the limit of his control. He reached around under her and began to squeeze her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, and felt her arch and convulse about him, screaming out in her ecstasy. He blasted out his release, filling her up, holding her close.

When he could think again, he carefully lowered them down and rolled to his side, still curled about her. He nibbled softly at the nape of her neck. "Woman, ya do somethin' fierce to me." He breathed against her skin.

"Ah, Scotty, it's mutual, for sure."

They lay quietly for several minutes, hearts and lungs struggling to return to normal. And then he spoke softly to her again. "Do ya think we might do this again some time?"

"Oh, I KNOW we're going to do this again." She laughed and wiggled against him and he smiled at the back of her neck.


	3. Chapter 3:McCoy

Panties - McCoy

It had been a long day in sick bay - that burst pipe had scalded several crew members, thankfully none fatally. They were all resting comfortably now, lightly sedated to keep them from tearing their new, fragile skin. He stretched and twisted his body, trying to get the kinks out. He yawned widely, not bothering to cover his own mouth. Time for bed. He walked down the corridor, headed home, his mind a blank.

He hit the touchplate at the door and stepped into their quarters, unhappy to find them empty. He could use some moddly-coddling about now. Hopefully, her day had not been as stressful as his had. He headed straight for the bathroom and set the shower controls to steamy hot, stripping off his clothes and leaving them where they fell.

Today he decided to use the hot air option instead of a towel. The air blew about his body, teasing. Damn, where was that woman? He stepped out of the shower enclosure and spotted something on the counter. Had that been there before? Must have, he had just been too tired to care. He picked up the bright scrap of silk and lace and looked at it, rubbing it between his fingers. Nice and soft. Wonder what that felt like?

Groggy and tired, he rubbed the soft fabric against his body, relishing the feel of it. He felt his body begin to stir. He rubbed a little lower. Hot damn, that felt good! He looked at the small garment in his hands, and before he knew it, he was pulling the panties up over his hips. He wiggled his butt, feeling the shift of silk over his skin. He rested one hand over the front of his body, covering his penis and lightly clasping his testicles. And then he moved his hand and his hips, causing such awesome sensations that he gasped aloud.

"Leonard McCoy, what do you think you're doing with my new panties?" Tamara stood in the doorway, watching.

He stared at her, dumbstruck. He had absolutely no explanation whatsoever. And for some reason, he couldn't seem to stop the movement of his hand. She looked down at what he was doing, and began to giggle. He frowned at her. This was not funny. It was fantastic, is what it was. He groaned again at the sensations. She advanced into the bathroom and wrapped herself around him, her hands clasping his buttocks. "Feel good?"

"Amazin', darling. I had no idea silk felt so good on the skin." His eyes gleamed at her. Suddenly he was not nearly as tired as he had been. All sorts of notions flitted through his mind. And she was walking him backward, retreating toward the bedroom, just where he wanted to go.

The movement of her body against his, through the thin silk, was invigorating. By the time they reached the bed, he was so hard he could hardly stand it. He pushed her down onto the bed and knelt over her, hands and mouth busy, eliciting moans and gasps of pleasure from her until she was pulling at him, ready. He slid down her body, until his face was at the junction of her legs, and began to lick and nibble and suck until she screamed at him and pulled his hair.

He slid back up her body, pushing at the silken panties with one hand, and plunged in as she wrapped her legs around him and lifted her hips, pulling him in deeper. He could still feel the panties, rubbing against his balls and his buttocks, adding just that much more intensity to what they were doing. When she screamed and bucked beneath him, he lost his control completely, coming with a great cry of jubilation.

When he could see and think again, he carefully rolled them over, so that she lay nestled against him, her head on his shoulder. "I think you need to buy more of these silk panties, darlin'."

She just giggled and kissed his neck.


	4. Chapter 4:Sulu

Panties - Sulu

He let himself into their quarters quietly. When he had left for the gym, Jen had said she had some hand washing of delicates to do, and then she was going to take a nap. So he assumed that she was asleep. He peeked into the bedroom, and sure enough, there she was, fast asleep, sprawled across the bed half uncovered. Maybe he would join her there. But first he needed to take a quick shower. He stopped in front of the closet and stripped off his clothing. He entered the bathroom, still watching her, and almost strangled himself on the cord stretched zig-zag across the room, filled with filmy swatches of fabric, most so small it was hard to believe that they were actually garments.

Staggering and clutching his neck, trying to be quiet and not awaken her, he grabbed the cord and pulled it loose from whatever she had attached it to. The whole thing threatened to collapse. Thankfully, the garments appeared to be dry. He began detaching them from the cord and folding them neatly on the counter. When he had everything except the last garment folded, he pulled the cord loose and wound it up, the last garment still clutched in his hand, against his chest.

As he coiled the cord, the soft silk rubbed against his body. Man, that felt good. He looked at the garment more closely. Some sort of one-piece thing. Hm. He set it on the counter and softly closed the door. He stepped into the shower and hurried through, using the hot air to dry his body. The longer he thought about joining her in the bed, the more aroused he was becoming. He stepped out of the shower, and there was that silk garment laying there, still unfolded. He picked it up, and it fell against his clean skin, raising all sorts of wonderful sensations. He rubbed it against his belly, and made a small sound, becoming even more aroused.

He held the garment up. What would that feel like, all over his body? Before he could stop himself, he found that he had stepped into it, and was pulling it up. Oh, man, what a charge! He twisted and turned about the small space, the silk gliding over his skin.

"Hikaru Sulu! What are you doing to my new teddy?"

He froze in place. Slowly he turned about, facing her, his engorged penis straining against the front of the teddy. She reached out and grasped him and he gasped at her.

"Well, come on, talk."

"I...I….I ran into that cord….and I folded up your stuff….. And it was there. I mean, when I came out of the shower. And it felt good." He stopped, unable to figure out how to explain what he had done.

She laughed at him, coming closer and leaning into him. "Silk does that." The hand that was not full of him stroked against his buttocks through the thin silk, setting them on fire. He moaned at her. When she knelt down and began to lick and suck him through the silk, he vibrated in total arousal, moaning loudly. And then she was up, and pulling him towards the bed, and he followed her with no restraint whatsoever. She carefully pulled the teddy off his body, and pushed him down on the bed, rising over him in a hurry, guiding his throbbing penis into her body and moving against him, crying out as his hands moved over her, pulling her down so that he could suck on her nipples. He thrust up at her, establishing a fast rhythm, and she met each thrust, rocking her body against his until they both could stand it no longer and burst with the ecstasy.

She collapsed onto his chest, burying her face against his neck, and he held her close, marveling. "Buy more of that stuff. Lots more."

She just giggled at him.


	5. Chapter 5:Chekov

Panties - Chekov

He entered their quarters wearily and crossed the living area toward the bedroom, almost too tired to notice the message light pulsing on the comlink. Double shifts just took a lot of energy. He stopped, yawning and pressed the button to play the message. Sasha's smiling face looked out at him. "Sorry, Pavel, I'm running a little late. We have an experiment going on the lab I need to monitor. Don't wait up for me, I know you're going to be tired." She blew him a kiss and the screen went blank. He sighed and turned back toward the bedroom. He had really been looking forward to curling up around her. Oh, well, he was so tired he would probably just fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow anyway.

He stretched his aching shoulders and thought of a shower. Maybe some nice hot steamy water, if he set it to pulsate….he dropped his clothing in front of the closet and walked into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, he walked back out, the achiness gone. He headed straight for the bed, intending to just slide right in, but stopped when he saw what was laying in the middle of the spread. She had definitely had something in mind for post-shift if she had left that there! He picked up one of the two scraps of silk and lace and rubbed it in his hands, smiling. He hadn't seen this one before. His eyes half-shut, he tried to imagine what it would look like on her. His hands unconsciously rubbed the soft garment against his chest, imagining her in it, rubbing against him.

As he stood there, swaying slightly with tiredness, his hands drifted slowly downwards, still rubbing the soft fabric against his skin, while his body began to react. That felt so good. He rubbed more. The silk slipped from his fingers, falling to the floor. He bent over and picked it up. There had to be a better way to do this. He looked at the garment and then began to put it on, pulling it up slowly until he was sure it was going to fit. Sasha would kill him if he tore her special lingerie.

He wiggled about a bit. This was really nice, the silk sliding over his skin felt just wonderful. His penis swelled a bit more, rubbing itself against the fabric, and he sighed happily. Yes, this was very nice. Maybe he was hungry now. He turned and headed back out into the living area, absently rubbing himself through the lovely soft fabric. He stood in front of the synthesizer, trying to decide what to eat, still rubbing himself and wiggling his bottom.

When the door to their quarters swished open, he froze.

"Pavel Andreievich Chekov! Those are MY panties!" Sasha stormed across the room and glared at him as he tried to find something, anything, to say.

"Dey are wery nice panties."

"They certainly are! And they aren't for you to wear!" She looked him up and down and then stopped. "Pavel?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you rubbing yourself that way in my panties?"

"It feels wery good. I am so tired, Sasha. Ve had all dose exercises, testing out de new equipment. I came back here and took a shower and found dese on de bed." He stopped, confused. "Sasha?"

She was almost touching him now, looking up at him, her eyes smoldering. "Pavel, I can do that for you."

He wasn't sure what she meant, but he did know that look. Whatever she had in mind, he was going to go along with. "Sure."

And then she was pulling him into the bedroom, pulling her uniform off, and practically throwing him down on the bed. She knelt over him and began to run her hands over the soft silk, causing wonderful sensations in his body. She grasped him through the silk and began to slide up and down, making him gasp and jerk against her, and then she leaned over and began to suck, through the silk. In no time at all, he was moaning and thrusting his hips up at her, highly aroused.

When she slid the soft silk down his body, freeing him, he was only too ready to impale her as she lowered herself onto his body. He reached up and filled his hands with her soft breasts and she began to moan at him, moving faster. She leaned over now, and grasped his shoulders, bracing herself so that she could move faster. He gasped as she squeezed against him, and moved his hands to her hips, thrusting up harder, groaning at her. He barely hung on until she convulsed above him, shaking and crying at him, and then he let himself go, his semen jetting out as he shuddered below her.

She collapsed down on top of him, panting against his neck, and he circled her with his arms. "Sasha, buy lots of silk panties!"

She laughed and giggled against him, filling him with delight.


	6. Chapter 6:Kirk

Panties - Kirk

Being captain of a starship was exhausting. And being beaten to a pulp in the name of sparring with your first office took a heck of a lot out of a body. Jim Kirk limped back to his quarters, totally unwilling to admit that he had instigated the whole thing. It had been glorious. He smiled, then touched the side of his mouth gingerly. Maybe he needed a dermal regenerator there. Good thing McCoy had not seen them, he would have had a fit.

Reaching his quarters, he tapped the touchplate, and went in, headed straight for the showers. He stood under the steamy water, feeling it beat down against battered muscles, until he felt loose and relaxed. Then he activated the hot air dryer, for once not in the mood to towel off. The air tickled and teased against his body, activating certain urges in certain parts of his body. He stepped out of the shower partially aroused, his penis heavy against his groin.

He padded into the bedroom, wondering where Cathy was. Usually she was here when he returned from the gym, but tonight she seemed to be missing. But she had left something there, lying on the bed, that he picked up with a grin. He did recognize this scrap of silk and lace, oh, yes, he did. He lifted it up, and rubbed it against his cheek, remembering doing the same thing when this garment had been on her body. And it had rubbed against other parts of his body as well. The feeling had been intense. He lowered his hands, moving the soft silk against his chest, his belly, his penis, which was steadily growing larger, firmer. Where the heck was she?

He kept rubbing the silk against his body, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. He looked at the small garment. Would it be possible to get into that? Hesitantly he put one foot through, and then the other, and tugged carefully. He certainly didn't want to tear it. With great care, and some difficulty, he managed to get it onto his body, although it was certainly stretched tightly. He reached inside and adjusted himself, so that his penis was flat against his belly, the head peeping up through the lacy waistband. And then he began to stroke again, the sliding sensations of the silk against his skin incredibly erotic.

He stepped out of the bedroom, and into the dining alcove, going to the synthesizer to dial up some late snack, wiggling his bottom in delight against the silky sensations. And then he froze as he heard the door open and she came through, stopping in astonishment to stare at him.

"James Tiberious Kirk! What on Earth do you think you're doing? Can I not trust you alone for even a few minutes?" She stalked across the room, pointing to her panties, stretched tightly across his body. "If those are ruined, you're going to replace them!" And then she caught a good look at the front of his body and stopped again, her mouth open. "Oh, my. Look at that! Did you intend to share that or is it all for your own enjoyment?"

"You weren't here." He stated this rather petulantly, embarrassed at being caught this way.

"And you couldn't wait two minutes?"

"Well, I had no idea where you were or when you would be back."

"You didn't read your messages again, did you?"

He shuffled his feet, only now aware that he was still clutching his penis through the fine silk. Aw, hell. "Cathy, I was horny as heck, and still am."

She began to laugh, then, and came to stand just in front of him, almost touching. "And what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Help a man out here."

"I suppose I could do that. And what would I get in return?"

"Some damn good sex and you very well know it." He reached out and pulled her against him, fastening his mouth onto hers. When he lifted his head, they were both gasping. "Get out of that uniform right now. That's an order."

She giggled into his neck. "But I'm not in your chain of command."

"Oh, yes, this chain of command is just you and me, and you are definitely in it." His hands and mouth were both busy, convincing her of that, and her uniform and boots and underwear soon lay in a pile on the floor, while her hands were all over his body. They didn't make it to the bed until much later, the rug burns on his buttocks only adding to the previous injuries from his sparring match. Not to mention the bite marks now on his shoulders and thighs. He hadn't been so sure about those last, not at first, but as she worked her way up his legs, getting closer and closer to her target, he had found himself swelling even more, drops of fluid seeping from the throbbing tip of his penis, and he had groaned at her, wanting her to do whatever she wished to him. And she certainly had. Oh, had she ever!

He lay back on the bed, totally relaxed now. His penis lay in the crease between his thigh and his belly, almost flaccid now, that is, until her fingers started to play with it. He wasn't entirely sure he had the stamina for another go round, but he certainly wasn't going to say that. He had his reputation to uphold, after all. When his penis convinced him that stopping now was not an option, he rolled over and began to touch and taste and drive her wild, until she was tugging and pulling, and cursing at him because she was so ready. He slid his hand into her, feeling how wet she was, and she bucked up against him, crooning. He pulled one nipple into his mouth, still probing against her and she began to sob his name. He rose over her then, and slid in, groaning with the sensations as she clenched and unclenched her muscles, pulling him ever more into her body. He rocked against her, thrusting harder and harder, until he knew he had only seconds to go. He moved, so that he could push one hand between their bodies, but she was ahead of him, and jerked and convulsed against him, sending him over the edge.

This time, they were both so relaxed that they almost drifted off to sleep before he could pull the covers up and settle her down on his shoulder. Silk panties seemed to work, no matter whose body they were on.

____________

Author's note: This is the last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :-)


End file.
